


Dream SMP Actor!AU

by jayistootiredforthis



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Actor AU, Behind the Scenes, CGI, Cat, Cat and Mellohi, Doctor Who References, Dream SMP headcanon, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD - Freeform, Headcanon, L'Crater, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'manberg explodes, Melloji, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Pandora's Vault Prison, TV Show, Torchwood References, bts - Freeform, dream smp au, the actors like to mess around, worship and prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayistootiredforthis/pseuds/jayistootiredforthis
Summary: If the SMP was a show (hcs from behind the scenes!)Initial idea from Instagram post by ameramerillo / some of the makeup hcs from comment on post (beanpole_orange)/rp I guess?
Kudos: 45





	Dream SMP Actor!AU

**Author's Note:**

> (When I say a character name I just mean their actors)

-There’s a whole backup prop room because they’re broken so often  
-Cat and Mellohi don’t actually play in a record player (the versions that are tossed around most often, that is), and so someone will spin it on their finger backstage while someone blasts from Spotify (probably WAP)  
-They paid So Much Money to make the WAP jokes  
-Techno went on wires for Doomsday   
-Speaking of Doomsday, the choreography for the fight scenes took weeks to perfect, as a long of the shots were continuous  
-Dream’s mask is heavy for close-up shots, so he has to have a physical therapist check in to make sure his neck doesn’t get cramped too bad  
-Ranboo has to get there so early every day to make sure his makeup goes smoothly-- Techno comes in an hour or so later to get his tusks done.   
-Tubbo actually needs a couple of hours for his makeup after his second canon death by Techno (blast marks)  
-Ranboo makes such realistic Enderman sounds that when he panics they just actually used his voice  
-When Ranboo’s Dream side would talk, Dream would stand off-set and say his lines; then, in the recording studio for the voiceover, Ranboo would stand in another studio and say the lines so that Dream could react realistically.  
-The main prison’s lava was CGI, but the other walls were real.  
-They had a montage of George breaking the obsidian block, which they made canonically take hours. Poor George was filming for quite some time (that’s all they did that day)  
L’manberg blowing up the second time was filmed and then the close-ups were; all the actors were on wires and were yanked to their respective spots.  
-Shots above the L’Crater (on a pillar or little hill) were filmed with green screen, but times that they walked through it were filmed in an actual hole.   
-They found a separate crater to film the nuke hole in, and no shots were CGI there.  
-Philza held a funeral in Wilbur’s changing room for his wings, which only got to be used for the five minutes pre-explosion before they ruined them and then used ripped models after.   
-Puffy bought Dream a rubber ducky!  
-Tales From the SMP is a spin-off show that runs parallel to the main one (think Torchwood if you’re a Doctor Who fan)  
-Eret had to wear white contacts after the betrayal-- the idea was that his regular eyes were contacts in character to conceal a part of himself from L’manberg (symbolism)  
-Dream XD is barely there, but is in pure neon green when he appears. He emits just like. Pure light. He doesn’t wear a mask because no one can see his face anyways (the light)  
-Ghostbur isn’t see-through, but he has to go to the make-up stations early as well every morning. He and Ranboo, who still gets there first, bond over being early  
-Friend is a real sheep!  
-Schlatt had to take lessons to learn how to balance the horns on his head  
-Foolish spends some time in the makeup van, but many of his big add-ons are things that slip on and off (vs. Ranboo, whose makeup is made every day, or Techno, whose tusks get fitted).  
-Music motifs are a big deal; one of the most infamous is the Never Meant To Be theme, which is used in many different variations to give subtle foreshadowing to key moments in development of Wilbur and Niki.   
-When Ghostbur’s memory book is read, dim flashes of the memories are shown.  
-Wilbur, Dream, BadBoyHalo, Sapnap, Callahan, Awesamdude, and George are the creative producers, though the main ones are Wilbur and Dream.   
-They have a full writing team but the head writers are similar to how the actual SMP runs.

Seasons are split the same way that they are canonically now, but there are pauses in the way they are released (Season 1A, 1B, etc) in the way that Doctor Who is split at times, with mid-series finales  
How the Seasons would be split up (look at the wiki to see what each Era means):

S1A: Before Tommy, After Tommy, War for L’manberg Independence  
S1B: After L’manberg War, The L’manbergian Election  
S1C: Election Fallout, A New Era, The Manberg Festival  
S1D: Festival Aftermath, Manberg-Pogtopia War Era

S2A: Reconstruction Era, Post-Banishment Era  
S2B: Vengeance Era, Disunion Era

S3A: Imprisonment Era 

Alternative TV timeline, not based on the current canonical seasons, by Reddit user u/username6702: 

“Season 1  
1A - The Beginnings (Community house built, Joffery’s murder trial)  
Members: Dream, George, Sapnap, Callahan, Awesamdude, BBH, Alyssa  
1B - Server Expansion (Ponk + Punz’s Towers Built, Purpled’s UFO Built  
New members: Ponk, Punz, Purpled, Skeppy  
Season 2  
2A - Tommy Joins And Finds The Discs (Tommy’s House Built)  
2B - The Disc War (Socialising Club Built, Fundy’s Secret Base Built, Tubbo’s Base Built)  
New members: Fundy, Tubbo  
Season 3  
3A - The Drug Van (Wilbur’s Ball Built, Drug Van Built, Eret’s Castle Built)  
New members: Wilbur, Eret  
3B - L’Manberg Forms (Walls Put Up)  
Season 4  
4A - War Begins (Trees Burnt Around L’Manberg, Cobblestone Walls And TNT Cannons Set Up Around L’Manberg, Tubbo’s House Is Burnt Down)  
4B - All Out War (Bow Warfare At The Towers, TNT Set Off At Tommy’s Base And L’Manberg, Eret’s Betrayal, Season Ends With Tommy Giving Up The Discs)  
Season 5  
5A - Tommy’s Business Ventures (The Park, Brighton Tower, Macbeth, L’Manberg Docks And Subs Built, Dream’s Deal Or No Deal, Church Prime Established)  
New members: Jack, Niki, Quackity  
5B - Mellohi (Dream Gets Hit By A Train, Tommy Attempts To Scam Dream And Eventually Trades To Get Mellohi Back, One Of The Discs Is Given To Skeppy In Return For Spirit's Remains)  
Season 6  
6A - The Pet War (Sapnap Kills Fungi, Sapnap & Fundy’s Duel)  
New members: Karl  
6B - The Election (The Parties Are Formed, The Debate, Season Ends With Schlatt Tearing Down The Walls And Pogtopia Getting Formed)  
New members: Hbomb, Schlatt, Techno  
Season 7  
7A - Schlatt’s Rule (we are going into this season now)”

I have added how I believe the rest would go using this model.

7A- Schlatt Administration (Fallout of the Election, Pogtopia is formed, the Manberg Festival, Tubbo’s Execution)  
New Members: Antfrost, Drista (guest)

7B- Pogtopian Uprising (Quackity Turns, The TNT Room, Quackity Tries to Grab Power, Fundy Turns, Recruitment for Manberg, Badlands Forms, The Final Pet War, The 16th)  
New Members: Philza, Connor 

Season 8

8A- Reconstruction/ Tubbo Administration (Schlatt’s Funeral, Tommy’s Exile, George’s Dethronement, Tommy Begins Exile)  
New Members: Ranboo, Captain Puffy, Lazar, Vikkstar

8B- Post-Banishment (Mexican L’manberg, Blood Vines Appear, Squeeks and Estate Conflicts, Technoblade’s Execution, Quackity vs. Technoblade Duel*)   
*Dream now supports Tubbo’s L’manberg

Season 9

9A- Vengeance Era (Mr. Beast Events, The Green Festival, Doomsday War)

9B- Disunion Era (Ghostbur’s “Resurrection”, Glatt’s Return, Eggpire, The Disc Confrontation)  
New Members: Foolish G, Hannah

Season 10 (Current)

10A- Imprisonment Era (Pandora’s Vault, Anarchy Rises)  
New Members: Charlie/Slimecicle

**Author's Note:**

> The Reddit Post:
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/iyjcla/seasons_of_the_dream_smp/


End file.
